cartoon_network_city_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Toralei Stripe
Toralei Stripe is a 2011/2017-introduced and all-around character. She is a werecat and a student at Monster High. Her best friends in life, to the point that they, for all intents and purposes are sisters, are Meowlody and Purrsephone. Toralei usually functions as the leader of their group and together the trio are some of the worst causers of trouble at the school. Toralei is a definite mean girl, who delights in bringing others misery, but she also has a soft spot for those in need, finding no satisfaction in bringing down someone who already is down. It is in this crucial way she differs from her pseudo-friend Nefera de Nile. Many of Toralei's acts are a form of revenge, even if she is the party that is wrong. She is easily hurt when people so much as imply they don't want to associate with her and her retaliation often vastly outweighs the slight. Toralei is currently in a relationship with Rocco. Biography She has a cat-like attitude, and is self-assured, with a touch of a sarcastic purr. In "Scream Building", she stands up for the fearleaders when Cleo critiques them, but it seems like it was more about taking Cleo down a peg. She is an opportunist and a manipulator, whose clique of followers never speak for themselves and do her bidding. She causes a lot of trouble for the ghouls, whether it's by revealing their secret routine to their fearleading rivals, texting rumors about them or spreading dissent by playing to people's insecurities. However, she shows a softer side to people in need of help, such as a troll named Teala, and Cleo de Nile when she was new to fearleading. In light of this, in the cartoon she did actually do Lagoona a favor by forcing Gil to admit he lied and finally confront his parents about their judgmental views on salt monsters. She is also willing to cooperate with other monsters, even those she dislikes, on occasion. For instance, Toralei plays on sports teams with the main ghouls in "Join the Scream", and shows very little animosity toward them, demonstrating good sportsmanship and even enjoying the experience (though she opted not to join permanently, as she "isn't much of a joiner"). She also helps with the fundraiser in the Freak du Chic webisodes, performing as a tightrope walker. In "Great Scarrier Reef", she eventually stood up for Lagoona before the performance, due to Kala's bullying. In "Lagoona Blue and the Great Sea Scarecation", Lagoona helps Toralei cope with her fear of water, and after learning of Lagoona's stage fright, Toralei fills in for her at the talent show and is the Blue family's dance coach. Toralei also proved in "Monster Mashionals Part 2" that, while she is scheming and manipulating, she is also honest. While she will always do her best to come out on top, she feels that victory is pointless if it is earned by cheating. Toralei is also shown as athletic, as seen in the webisode "Join the Scream". Despite not being able to sing in "Boo York", she is featured as a Fierce Rockers doll with Catty. Trivia *She can usually be seen wearing a cat necklace which was handed down from a distant relative. *The first part of her name comes from the Japanese word tora, meaning "tiger", making her name a pun on the words "tiger stripe". *Her ability to mimic anyone's voice or accent is a reference to the term "copy cat". *On the dolls and in the artwork, Toralei has a human-like nose, but in the cartoon, she has a cat's nose. *Her Power Ghouls alter ego Catastrophe is a parody of Batman character Catwoman, *Her birthday is August 20th, making her zodiac sign a Leo. Category:Canon Characters Category:Monster High characters Category:Werecats Category:Students Category:Girlfriends Category:Villains Category:Popular Kids Category:Sisters